LavixOC
by Exorcist 3M
Summary: (Rinkata is an average-sized girl, 17 years, dark red hair, bright blue eyes, and takes a while to warm up to someone new.) She ran away from home. Met her friend/now sister Saanka. Met a General at age 10. Now a redhead along with a few of his exorcist friends come to her town. What will happen?
1. Prologue

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to be at that house no more. They abused me, I had to get out of there.

THEY were my adopted parents. They took me in when my parents were killed by some monster thingy. I told them all about it and they thought I was crazy.

I was passing buildings and people on the path. I always ran through the streets so no one stopped me or had second thoughts about where I was going.

I made it past the boarder of the city. 'Just keep going' I thought as the soles of my shoes hit the ground.

I ran for several hours. I finally came upon a city that looked empty. I slowed down and looked around and noticed that it was, in fact, empty. I didn't think much about it.

I came to the middle of the town and there was a pond. I bent over to inspect the water and cupped my hands to get a drink. I looked up and noticed that a rabbit was drinking nearby. I reached into my back pocket for my pocket knife. I threw it like I always practiced and… ***thwack*** got the rabbit square in the head.

Yes, I practiced my knife skills in secret just in case I would ever have to protect myself against someone… and the fact I always wanted to be like a ninja when I was little.

But I soon realized that I needed a fire to cook the rabbit. I gutted the creature, sighed and looked around for a good place to put it while I went in search of wood.

When I returned to the middle of town, there was a girl around my age sitting by the pond. "Hey, you there" I yelled.

The girl looked at me, fear in her eyes. It took me a second to realize that she wasn't looking at me, she was looking BEHIND me. I turned around and jumped out of the way of the attack that would've hit me if I was a second slower.

It was a monster that looked just like the one that killed my parents. It aimed its weapon at me again. ***clang*** I glanced at the girl. She was throwing rocks at the thing. It turned to her and moved fast towards her. She turned to run but tripped over her own two feet. 'Damn it…!' At this point I wished I had a gun because there was no way I'd get to it before it got to her. As I was about to run, I felt my knife turn into something else and I knew exactly what it was.

***Bang bang*** I fired the gun at the monster and it blew up. The girl was on the ground covering her head. I walked over to her. "You can get up now."

She looked at me and sat up. She looked at my hand and a confused look crossed her face. "Who shot the gun?"

"I did" I said. I looked at my hand and finally noticed it turned back into a knife. "Weird… it was a gun a minute ago…" The girl continued to stare at me. "What?" I snapped.

She looked away. "Thank you…" she whispered, looking like she was going to cry. ***wack*** "Ow! Why did you hit me?"

"I don't like crying so stop it already." She pouted. Then a growling noise was heard. She turned her head away, blushing. "Guess you're hungry" I laughed. I walked over and grabbed the rabbit. "Put that wood over there in a pile so we can have a fire." She nodded her head. I got to work on preparing the rabbit.

After she made the pile, I made a fire. I grabbed a sturdy stick, stuck it in the ground, and put the rabbit on to cook. It took a while but when it was done, I used my knife to cut some off for the girl and handed it to her "Here." She took it and whispered thanks. I got a piece for myself.

"What's your name?" I looked at the girl.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

She puffed out her cheeks "Because I wanted to know." I looked at her.

"Rin." She looked at me, wanting to know my full name. I sighed "Rinkata Mamizu. You?"

She smiled like she was happy I asked. "My name is Saanka Ritariki" she exclaimed proudly. I laughed at how happy she was. "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing." I continued to laugh.

As we ate, we talked a little bit (her mostly asking me a bunch of questions, some I wouldn't answer). She told me that her and her family were on a trip when a monster like the one that attacked earlier killed them. 'That's why it was here. It followed her.' After we talked a little longer and finished eating, it was almost night. I got up, dusted off my pants, and went into the closest building. I looked around inside and found some old blankets and a bed. I walked back out to call to Saanka. "Hey! You going to come in or what?" She looked like she was confused. "Animals come out at night too, you know?" Her eyes widen and she hurried inside.

I crawled in bed and she followed, climbing in next to me. "Night Rinkata."

"Rin."

"What?"

"Call me Rin. Rinkata is such a mouth full." I closed my eyes. "Night Saan."

I was half asleep and she laughed, for what I don't know, and said again "Good night, Rin~"

**(Next Morning)**

I woke up with Saanka still sleeping next to me. I got out of bed carefully, to not disturb her sleep, and walked outside.

I looked at the sun and stretched out. Then I heard footsteps and my attention shot to the left.

"Hello, I thought this town was abandoned?" a women with a monkey on her shoulder said.

"It was. I arrived yesterday. Oh! And another girl is in this house sleeping." I studied the woman. I didn't like her. She was an adult. I didn't like adults. They never believed me when I would tell them something.

The woman looked at me for a moment, then she asked "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Call me Klaud Nine." I turned around and walked back into the house. I got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. 'Something's wrong…' "H-Hey! Where you going kid?" Klaud asked, following me inside.

I walked over to the bed and woke up Saanka. She turned toward me and yawned. "Good morning Rin." She sat up and stretched. When she finished, she looked towards the doorway and her eyes widened when she seen Klaud. "Who's she, Rin?"

"Some lady just passing through. Come on let's go outside." I was pulling her out the door. Klaud was still following. When we got outside, I noticed that there was a guy traveling with her. He was wearing a long tannish coat.

***Boom*** The house we were just in was destroyed. I grabbed my knife. "Lau Jimin, activate."

The tiny monkey on the woman's shoulder jumped off and grew to an enormous size. I thought about the gun I had yesterday and my knife changed into it. Before I could even fire, the monkey destroyed the monster. The woman looked at me but I didn't pay attention to her. I looked over at Saanka and she was on the ground. I walked over to her, letting the gun to back into my plain knife. Klaud gasped.

"Are you really going to hide?" I said to Saanka. "If you stay and do nothing, you're sure to die." She looked up at me.

"Y-You're right Rin…" she sniffled. "I will fight next… or at least not hide like I just did…" she finished, looking at the ground with the last part. Just then Klaud grabbed my arm, turning me to face her.

"You can use innocence!?" she said, sounding surprised. I gave her a confused look, pulled out of her grip, and walked away with Saanka. Klaud followed us. "You should come with me to the Black Order. We can teach you how to use your weapon propor-" I caught her off guard by swinging my knife her at. 'Damn it… missed' I thought, wanting this woman to leave me the hell alone.

"Leave me alone lady. I don't want anything to do with adults like you. You're all the same" I stated. She looked at me for a moment.

"Hey Finder!" The guy she called for came over. "Stay here and help train this kid." He nodded his head.

"Shunko Hiroyuki, at you service, miss" he said, kneeling. Klaud turned and continued through the town.

"Hope to see you someday, Rin." She turned down a corner and disappeared.

I looked at Shunko. "What is innocence?"

He looked up at me and said "It will take a while to explain, in the mean time… what time do you usually get up? We will have to start practice as soon as possible."

This happened seven years ago. Now I'm seventeen and know all about innocence and Akuma. Within those years, the town was fixed up as best as we could get it and now it's my home and Saanka stayed with me, even though we found another town nearby. We learned about the other town one day when some kids came here to play and hang out. Some of the kids lost their parents and decided to stay here with us.

I even installed traps for Finders and secret bases. What a lovely home we share :)


	2. Chapter 1

**(****Lavi's POV****)**

"Hey Lavi! We have to go to Komui's office when we're done eating with Lenalee." the boy with white hair and a scare over his right eye.

"Okay Allen." I went back to eating my food.

After we finished eating, we head to Komui's office. When we got there, Lenalee was standing there already.

"Hello Lenalee!" Allen said with a smile.

"Time to give you guys your mission" Komui said. Then… "I'm so sorry I have to send you out too Lenalee!" He was hugging Lenalee, crying. We all sweat-drop.

"Come on brother, just give us the mission."

After he composed himself, he gave us our mission. "You guys are going to Wildeash to scope the area for innocence."

"Wildeash? That is a strange name" I said.

"We don't know where the name came from but yes, it is strange." Komui said. "Now get going, the sooner you go the sooner you can get back."

We headed out to our mission.

—time skip to Butteroak—

The train stopped in Butteroak. "Why couldn't it have went all the way to Wildeash?" I said in annoyance. Then I seen a cute girl. "STRIKE! She is totally my type!" I went to go flirt with her but Allen grabbed my shirt puling me back. "Allen! That's the fifth time you did that! Stop it!"

"Come on Lavi, we need to get to Wildeash." I sighed and Allen walked over to a few stands and asked how to get to Wildeash. He came back.

"We are only 30 minutes from Wildeash by walking. Let's go" he said.

We started our journey to Wildeash to find innocence. "Why did Komui send us on this mission again?" Allen asked.

"Were you not paying attention?" Lenalee sighed. "We are going because a Finder said that while he was observing the town, a hoard of Akuma went into the town, an explosion was heard, and they never came back."

"Creepy…" Allen said, shuddering. I laughed at him.

After we walked for almost 30 minutes, we came across the town. "It looks dark and abandoned. Are you guys sure this is it?" I asked.

"Hey, over here." We looked over and noticed a Finder was crouched behind a tree.

Allen said "Hey! We're here." We walk over to him and he tells us about the situation, most of it we already heard.

"It seems like an easy enough mission" I said.

When we walked into the town, we split into different directions. Lenalee went left, Allen went straight, and I went right.

As I walked, a movement down one of the alleys caught my attention. I looked to see if I could get a glimpse of the thing but the alley was too dark to see. So I decided to get closer to the thing. I made it half way to the creature before I fell and everything went black.

I didn't trip, the ground beneath my feet opened up and swallowed me. I didn't faint either, there was no light at all where ever I ended up at.

"Ow! My head…" I said when I went to stand up. As I tried again, the dizziness that I felt caused me to fall on my ass again.

"Hello" a voice said. I looked up to see a cloaked figure standing above me. "Why are you here, exorcist?" I stiffened as he called me an exorcist and stood up holding my hammer ready.

"H-Hello there," I said casually. The person was shorter than me but hid his face under the cloak. "I don't believe it is any of your business as to why I'm here."

He pulled out a knife and raised it at me as if he was going to attack me. Suddenly his knife turned into a gun and fired. Then there was a noise behind me so I turned to see an Akuma. Before I activated my hammer, it exploded.

"Hey thanks! I thought that you were going to attack me instead-" I turned back towards him but he was gone. "What the!?" I seen the guy walking away and started to run towards him.

Hey! Wait up will ya?" He stopped and looked at me. "Can you help me get out of here?"

He didn't answer me, just stared. Then he turned and walked away and I guessed that he was going to show me the way.

The guy just looked at me. I began to feel uncomfortable and he just walked off. I followed close behind so I wouldn't lose him in this dark place. He stopped suddenly and I almost walked right into him. "Hey, something wrong?" I looked passed him and he reached to the side and opened a door that lead to a well lit room. "Where are we?" Suddenly I was shoved from behind and the guy closed the door. "W-What's going on?" I asked.

The guy pulled his knife out and pointed it at me so I glanced behind me to see if there was another Akuma. There wasn't. So I pulled my hammer out, ready to defend myself. Then a needle came out of no where and landed in his right shoulder, catching him off guard and stumbling back some.

"Old panda!? When did you get here?" I yelled, forgetting about the cloaked guy.

"Just now. If you were going to something about that guy, he ran off." I turned and watched him run out a door, leaving it open.

"WHAT?" Then I remembered "He could use innocence! We have to go find him."

"I believe we should find the others before he does first." I looked at him then remembered that we all split up.

"Yeah" I said. We headed out the door that the guy left open and began to search for the others.

"Hey Lavi, didn't you go the other way?" Allen asked.

"Allen! You'll never guess what happened to me!" I said, then I remembered Lenalee was by still herself. "We should go find Lenalee first so we can warn her too."

As we searched for the others, the old man would glance back every now and then.

**(****Rinkata's POV****)**

I was walking on the roof tops, as usual, and heard foot steps below. I looked over the the edge and notice a tall redhead walking through the street. I smirked. I made my way down and pulled my cloak off from around my waist and put it on. As he passed the alley I took shelter in, I made movement to get his attention. He started towards my cloaked figure but fell into my trap instead. I laughed at the sight of his falling form.

I walked to the door that led down to the underground tunnels and found him on his ass.

"Hello" I said. He looked up at me. "Why are you here, exorcist?" I asked. He stiffened as I said the word exorcist. He seemed to be holding a little hammer in his hands, I suppose he thought I wanted to fight.

"H-Hello there" he stuttered, but he seemed to be calm, "I don't believe it is any of your business as to way I'm here." I rolled my eyes but I doubt he seen me roll them. Then I looked beyond him and there was an Akuma.

I activated my weapon and it became a gun and I fired at the Akuma. He turned around and readied his weapon even though I already shoot it. I turned and began to walk away.

"Hey thanks! I-" he was already out of ear shoot. After a moment, I heard footsteps running towards me.

"Hey! Wait up will ya?" I stopped and looked behind me to find the redhead following me. "Can you help me get out of here?"

I came across one of the secret rooms and stopped "Hey is something wrong?" I opened the door, shoved him inside, then closed the door. "W-What's going on?"

I pulled my knife out and pointed it at him. He looked around then pulled out a hammer. Before I moved a muscle, something came from behind the redhead and got me in my shoulder. Catching me off guard, I stumbled back some and winced.

"Old panda!? When did you get here?" I heard him say as I ran out the door. I tried to pull the needle out of my shoulder but it hurt to much.

Once I got out, I hurried into another set of tunnels that were hidden from view. I made my way through the tunnels to find my friend Saanka so she could help with the needle.

When I made it, I opened another door. "RIN!"

"Hey Sa- Ow!" I yelped when she hugged me. She looked at me and noticed the blood and the needle in my arm.

She pulled me over to a table and got the first aid. "Why doesn't this surprise me?" she chuckled.

"Ow! Saanka, that hurts!" I wined, trying to make her feel bad. It didn't work.

"You picked a fight so be quiet and let me patch it up."

After she was done I told her about the redhead and the girl. "I wonder why they sent actual exorcist here?" I said aloud.

"Who knows?" Saanka said.

I sighed. "Guess I need to go figure it out then, huh?"

Saanka was not happy about that. "You're injured and you're going to go investigate? Really?"

"Yep."

She sighed, realizing that no matter how much she argued that I was still going to go back out. So after she was done, I walked back up the stairs and looked to see if anyone was around. _'Time to get rid of these pest in my home.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**(****Rinkata's POV****)**

_'__They are so weird…'_ I stood there behind the corner of a building watching four (4) exorcist talking. There was the redhead, a dark haired girl, the old man, and a boy with white hair and a scar.

"I believe we should travel in groups of two" the redhead said.

"Why do you say that, Lavi?" the dark haired girl asked. _'Lavi? What a strange name…'_

"Lavi told me that there are secrets tunnels under us and trap doors. We have to be careful." The white haired boy said.

"Don't forget about the cloaked guy that attacked me, Allen. Who knows who he'll go after if we're alone."

Allen said "Oh yeah, I forgot." He laughed "Lenalee and I will look together and Bookman and you can look as well."

Lavi sighed . "Fine, let's go you old geezer." Bookman kicked him.

"You disrespectful brat! Who you calling a geezer?"

As I watched from afar, I giggled at their antics. When I looked back up, I made I contact with Bookman. _'How did he…?' He must have supper hearing!'_ I moved farther behind the wall and proceeded to make my way to the roof tops again. When I got up there, the exorcist split into their groups and walked away. Allen and Lenalee going one way and Lavi and Bookman the direction that Bookman seen me in.

I stayed on the roofs and walked along side them. They eventually came to a fork in the road. They looked like they were arguing about which direction to go in.

"If we split up, we can cover more ground! And I won't fall for the same trick twice!" Lavi yelled.

"You were the first one to fall into the trap carelessly, and what if he decides to go after you again?" Bookman countered, not as loud.

Lavi stood there for a moment and walked towards the left side of the fork while bookman followed. Bookman glanced at me for a moment then continued walking. _'How does he know I'm following them?'_ Good thing I had my cloak on still. Since the old man knows I'm following them, I decided to climb down and stay in the shadows. As I continued to follow them, an Akuma came up behind me and almost hit me, causing me to move out of my hiding place.

It was an ugly thing, maybe a level two? "Die~" Yep, level two. I activated my gun and shoot at the Akuma, but it dodged. I changed my weapon to a sword and was about to go after it, but a hammer smashed it before I even took a step. I looked at Lavi.

"Are you following us? Or are you just passing by?" he asked, smiling.

I turned and was about to run off but Bookman appeared in front of me. "Is there a reason you've been following Lavi?" I took a step back then Lavi grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but to no avail.

"What are you talking about, gramps? Why would he follow just me?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Lavi." I stomped on Lavi's foot and took off. I glanced back to see if they followed but they were not.

I turned into an alley and opened a door to the underground tunnels. I made my way to the other side of the tunnel and walked out an other door. When I came out of that alley, I noticed Lenalee and Allen. _'Damn it.'_

I was going to go back underground but an Akuma was behind me. _Damn it, what's with all these Akumas?'_ I ran out of the alley so I had room to fight. This Akuma I took down with one shoot. Bad thing is that I got the attention of the two exorcists.

"Hey, you there! Are you okay?" Lenalee asked. Allen was still running over. I nodded my head and was about to walk away but Lenalee stopped me. "You're compatible with innocence!" she said loudly.

"Lenalee, be careful. I think this is the cloaked figure Lavi was talking about" Allen said as he came over.

I looked into lenalee's eyes then took several steps back. I said in my best guy voice I could muster "I don't know what you people are talking about… See ya."

Before I moved, Allen activated his hand and grabbed me. "L-Let me go!" I yelped loudly in my normal voice.

"We just want to talk though." Allen smiled.

"Hey guys! That cloaked-" Lavi stopped mid-sentence after getting a glimpse of Allen holding me. "Hey! You caught him!"

I tried my best to get free but couldn't. So I used my now normal knife and stabbed Allen's hand. "Ow!" He dropped me and I took off but Bookman stopped me.

"Why do you keep running? Can't fight more than one of us?" Lavi asked.

I replied in my guy voice again "That's not it, I was just having a little fun." Bookman looked at me funny. Then I heard a scream and I stiffened. Everyone else looked around wondering where it came from and activated there weapons. I took off. I knew exactly who it was. It was the little girl Tina who was dropped off here a few months ago.

When I arrived, Saanka was in front of Tina trying to protect her. "Saanka! Get underground!" I yelled. The Akuma looked at me, forgetting all about Saanka and Tina. It came towards me.

My gun was activated and I shoot at the Akuma, destroying it. I was shoot from behind. "What the…?" I turned around to see another Akuma. It must've shoot a regular bullet because I did not see the pentacles form on my body. I sighed in relief. But that relief didn't last long because five more Akuma came into view.

They fired at me but I dodged enough that the bullets didn't hit me, but they hit beside me with such force it made me fly back some and the hood of my cloak to fall down. I made my gun into a sword and attacked the closest Akuma. After I did, the pain in my shoulder caused me to flinch. I looked at it and took notice of the fresh blood. _'Damn it'_

"Little hammer, big hammer. Grow, grow, GROW!" Once again, that hammer came crashing down on an Akuma. _'That means… Lavi and the others!'_ "Hey, are you o-" he stopped and looked at me. I forgot my hood fell down so I hurriedly put it back on and shoot the next Akuma. He still stood there staring for a moment longer then want back to fighting.

After all the Akuma were destroyed, I was about to take off but Lavi grabbed me and dragged me over to his friends, no matter how much I struggled I couldn't break free because of the reopened injury in my shoulder. "Hey guys! Caught the cloaked figure! And he is really a she." I kicked and struggled even more, causing my hood to fall off again.

They all seemed shocked… except Bookman. Suddenly, the exorcist were pelted with pebbles and Lavi let me go. I took the chance to run over to Saanka. The others stopped throwing stones and went back underground as me and Saanka took off but we were stopped when a hammer got in our way. "Where do you think you're going?" Lavi said with another smile. I don't think it was a very happy one neither.

Then his gaze when to my friend. "STRIKE!" he said excitedly, running over and knelling in front of my friend. "You're just my-" ***smack*** "Ow!" I smacked him in the head and growled.

"Get away" I snapped. He looked at me in shock then smiled.

"Someone jealous?" ***smack*** Bookman kicked him this time. "Ow you old geezer! What was that for?"

"For being an immature brat!" Bookman looked at me. "Hello. I am sorry about my apprentice. My name is-"

"Bookman. The red-haired idiot is named Lavi" I said. "I over heard you guys talking while I was trying to figure out why you guys were here."

"I figured as much." I looked at him confused. "I noticed you following us. I know you knew that I knew you were following because you would move after I would spot you." I looked away.

"Hi there." Allen and Lenalee came over. "I'm-" Lavi stopped them.

"She already knows our names."

"How?" Lenalee asked.

"She was following us and listened in on our conversations." They looked at me.

A little yellow ball with wings landed on my head. I grabbed it and looked at it. My eyes grew wide then I smile at the thing. "Aren't you a cute little thing?" I laughed.

"Do you know his name?" Allen asked. I shook my head. "His name is Timcanpy."

"Hello Timcanpy~" I said, smiling and petting the little golden creature.

Lavi was looking at me. I looked at him and made eye contact. He quickly looked away.

"You can use innocence" Bookman stated.

"Yeah. So what?" I said with a poker face.

"You have to come with us to the Black Order." Lavi said.


	4. Chapter 3

**(****Rinkata's POV****)**

"You should come to the Black Order with us." Lavi said.

I don't like being told what to do. "No."

Lavi blinked his eye and asked "Why not?" with a little bit of attitude.

"I don't have to answer you." I turned and walked away with Saanka following.

"But you'll be a big help if you join us!" Lavi followed and grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go, idiot" I hissed. He just stared at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not an idiot! Just tell us why you won't join!" he said annoyed.

"Like I said, I don't have to answer to any of you. Especially an idiot rabbit boy!" I snapped.

He looked taken aback by the outburst. I felt a tug on my hand. I looked at Saanka.

She was smiling. It was a very creepy smile.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy."

"If the only reason why you're staying is because of me and the others, just go because we'll be fine." She smiled a sweet smile this.

I looked at her for a moment then looked at the exorcist, my gaze landing on Lavi last. We stared for another moment then I pulled my hand from his grip and crossed my arms. "Like hell I'm joining."

"Can you tell us why, please?" I looked over at Lenalee who asked the question.

I sighed. "Because I just don't want to…" I said.

"It's because we're her family." They all looked at Saanka. "She doesn't want to go because she won't be able to protect us." She leaned closer to me and whispered "And has a crush she doesn't want to admit."

My eyes widened and I looked away. "Not true!" I said. I glanced out the corner of my eye at all of them. Finally I sighed. "I have one condition before I make a decision."

"What is it?" Allen and Lavi said at the same time. Allen just looked at Lavi because he said it really excitedly.

"I can come visit my family whenever I want to."

Lenalee said "It's not allowed but I'm sure you can sneak away sometimes." She smiled.

"Fine." I sighed. After I spoke, several of the others came out of their hiding spots and ran over to me.

"We'll miss you!"

"You better come visit us!"

"I will" I said laughing. I looked up at the exorcists. "Okay, I'm ready."

The exorcists smiled and started to walk. I followed them, but not without looking back to say goodbye one more time.

"Did you guys get the innocence?" a finder waiting outside the town said.

"Yep and she's right here" exclaimed Allen. "Let's hurry back to the Order so I can eat."

I laughed while the others sweat dropped.

— On to the Black Order —

After awhile of traveling, they realized they didn't get my name.

"Oi! What's your name anyway?" Lavi asked.

"'What's my name anyway?'" I said with a fake pout. "Sounds like you don't really want to know it." I turned away with a smile sneaking onto my face. Lavi had a face of surprise and confusion.

Lenalee and Allen looked at each other and laughed. "W-What? T-That's not what I meant! I just forgot to ask earlier."

I leaned over and told Lenalee and Allen my name but left poor Lavi wondering. "Rinkata Mamizu."

"What's her name guys?" he asked them. They smiled and shook their heads. "Oh come on guys!"

"Do you REALLY want to know?" I asked. He nodded his head slowly. I said the first thing that came to mind. "It's Ki."

"Key?" he asked, confused and a little skeptical.

"K-I." I was trying to hide my smile. "Ki Rita."

"Okay, nice to meet you Ki" he said, reaching his hand out to me. I couldn't stop the laugh that came out. "That's not your real name, huh?" He asked, a look that said 'really?'

We all laughed except Lavi. He just sighed with a small chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at him and we stared at each other for a moment then I looked at the others. _'Maybe I can come to call these people family too'_ I smiled to myself.

~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO BLACK ORDER~~~~~~~~~

I walked up to the doors of the Order. "STOP!" I jumped back in a defensive stance when the door spoke. Lavi doubled over in pain because he was laughing so hard at my reaction. "FULL BODY EXAMINATION!" Then a light shined down for a few minutes then disappeared. "NOT AN AKUMA!"

"Come on, let's go in" Lenalee said. Allen was already running inside. I giggled and followed Lenalee in. I glanced behind me and seen Lavi and Bookman following us.

We walked into a room that was lined with books and a desk covered with paper in the middle. Suddenly, a crazy guy came out from behind it crying.

"Oh Lenalee! I've missed you soooo much! I am so so so so so so sorry I sent you with those barbarians!"

"Hey! That's not nice Komui!" Lavi said.

"Brother… will you please LET ME GO!?" Lenalee said to the crazy man.

After the man composed himself, he said "Hello there, my name is Komui Lee. What is your name?"

I looked at Lavi and contemplated if I should or not. "If Lavi gets down on his knees and asks nicely, I'll tell you my real name." I smirked.

Lavi looked at me like I was crazy. "There is no way I'm doing that!" he said. I shrugged.

I walked close to Komui, "It's Rinkata Mamizu" then I backed up and said out loud "It's Ki Rita." I smiled warmly.

Komui looked confused at first then he understood. "Okay 'Ki', it's nice to meet you." He smiled widely. "Now let's go and check out that innocence of yours. And go visit Hevlaska." An evil smile formed on his face and I sweat dropped.

We headed off to check my innocence and meet this Hevlaska person.

~~~~~AFTER~~~~~~

"I… will NEVER… go in there again…" I looked at Lenalee "Is that even legal? And what the hell is Hevlaska anyway?" She laughed.

"Come on. Let's head to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. I'll explain it on the way."

"Ok" I said with a smile.

We headed to the cafeteria, Lenalee telling things I needed to know and some stuff I wanted to know. As we walked in, a very grumpy looking dude with dark hair came out.

"Hey Yu-" the dude raised his sword at Lavi.

"K-Kanda… please… don't kill Lavi" Lenalee said with a sweat drop.

"Tch." The guy started to walk away.

"Do you have a death wish, Lavi?" Allen came out and asked. Lavi just chuckled and walked into the cafeteria.

"That guy you just met is Yuu Kanda" Lavi said.

"And I guess he hates being called Yuu" I said. Lavi sweat dropped.

We walked in and Lenalee said "I'll have the usual, please Jerry."

"Sure thing sweetheart!" He was way to happy in my opinion. "And what's your name, darling?" he asked me.

"Rinkata."

"What would you like to eat?"

"What you got?" I asked.

"I can make anything you want." He smiled.

_'__Anything?'_ "Okay… may I have dumplings?"

"Sure."

A short while later, he gave us our orders and we said thanks, then went to the table Allen and Lavi was sitting. Lenalee sat next to Allen and I ended up sitting next to Lavi.

"What are you eating, Ki?" he asked.

I stuck one in my mouth and chewed some of it. "Dumphingz" I tried to say around the food. I swallowed and laughed as Lavi looked at me funny. "Dumplings."

He reached to take one off my plate but I grabbed his wrist. "Touch them and you'll die." He looked surprised at my action then smiled.

"I just want to try one Ki… please?" He tried to give me a sad look but it didn't work.

"No. And sad faces don't work on me. I've dealt with a lot of little kids so I'm not bothered by it no more."

"That's right" Allen said "there was people throwing rocks at us. Were they the kids you're talking about?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. They were just trying to protect me." I chuckled.

After we were done eating, the three of them took me to my room. I glanced down the hall way and noticed Kanda was going to go into his room.

"Hey Kanda!" He looked up and tched me as I ran up to him. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. "What's that about, huh?"

"Go away." I became more annoyed.

"But Yuu~ I just wanna be your friend" I said with my hand on my hip and a smirk. He really hates being called Yuu.

"What did you call me?" He was angry. I laughed at him.

"Yuu. It's your name, right Yuu?" He raised his sword to my neck but I didn't even flinch. In fact… I just kept it up. "What's the matter Yuu?"

"Hey! There is no need to raise your sword at her, Kanda." Allen said.

"Shut it, beansprout."

"IT'S ALLEN! IDIOT KANDA!" Allen yelled. Now those two were going to go at it.

Kanda looked at me, tched, then turned and walked away. "Yuu's a meanie!" I called after him in a childish manner. He stiffened and turned to look at me with a glare. I just stuck my tongue out and turned to walk to my room.

After I got situated, the three of them said bye, and left my room. Lavi hesitated a moment before he left. Before they left, Lenalee told me that I have to meet them in the cafeteria and then we'd go to get our mission from Komui.

I laid down in the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Great… one day here and already go a mission." I sighed, rolled over and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

"Ki! Wake up!"

"What!?" I sat straight up and hit my head off of someone else's head. "OW!" I said while rubbing my head. "Idiot! why'd you wake me up?"

"Stop yelling" Lavi said. "I woke you up because we need to meet everyone in the cafeteria to go to get our mission and you're still sound asleep."

I sighed and rolled back up in my blanket. Then…

"Ow! You are such an idiot!" I shoot up from the floor, rubbing my ass. He pulled my blanket and caused me to fall onto the floor.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my room. "Come on! Johnny has your uniform ready, you have to try it on before we leave."

"Johnny?" I tried to remember a Johnny yesterday. "Oh! You mean that kid that asked for my measurements?" Lavi nodded. "You know that at first I want to hit him right?"

Lavi looked at me shocked. "Why?"

"Because you just don't ask a girl her measurements." I looked at myself and said "Wait here for a moment, I will just change real quick."

"But Johnny-"

"I am putting a tank top on Lavi. I will not change in front of people I just met."

He fake pouted and said "Aw, why not?" I just shoved him lightly and went to change. I came back out in a black tank top and knee length capris. "All right let's go."

We walked into the cafeteria and the others were waiting there. "Hey guys!"

Johnny came over holding a folded up uniform. "Here you go!" he said, smiling.

I slipped the top on and it fit very well. It was sleeveless just like I like it. It didn't have a high neck like Lenalee's did and it had the Black Order pin on it. "Thanks Johnny, it is really comfortable!" I acted like I was punching someone. "And really easy to make quick movements if I decide to fight." I looked over at Lavi and he sweat dropped, catching that I was talking about him.

After I ate something (the others had already eaten), we headed to Komui's office.

"Here is your mission…" We listened intently. Well, the others did… I couldn't pay attention. I don't know why I couldn't but I bet it had to do with the redhead.

He was sitting to my left, right leg on his left knee, and arms behind his head. I am glad I was on his side with the eye patch because I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"…have a safe and successful mission." I blinked as I heard these words. _I didn't catch anything…_

We left Order and headed to… I don't know. I waited until we boarded the train and pulled Lenalee to the side and waved the other two to go into the room/cart.

"Hey um… Lenalee… can you explain to me what the mission is? I wasn't really paying attention…" She looked at me.

"Sure" she smiled, "We are going to Wintercrystal to look for the innocence that is causing abnormal weather. It is suppose to snow all the time but for the past month it hasn't snowed and the snow there has melted."

"Okay. Is there more?"

"Not really, that's the mission summed up." She smiled.

I sighed and we walked into the room/cart of the train. "What were you two talking about?" Lavi asked.

"None of your business."

"Can I ask something?" I looked at Lavi.

"What?"

"What's your real name?" I smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He nodded his head. "All you have to do is get on your knees, admit you're an idiot, and then ask nicely."

"Why do you want me to do that?" He said and stood up. At that moment, the train cart bounced and Lavi lost his balance.

He landed on top of me, faces inches apart, and his hand on my thigh. We stated that way for a moment to long and we both started to blush. He backed up and I turned my face away from everyone so I wouldn't show my own blush. After I felt my face cool off some, I turned slightly to look at Lavi. His ears were still red and when he looked at me he quickly looked away.

The rest of the way was Lavi and I listening to Lenalee and Allen talk. When we did finally arrive at Wintercrystal, I was the first one off the train and waited for the others. I glanced around, taking note of everything. That was hard to do though because I kept that incident from the train. Over and over it played. The more it played in my mind, the more frustrated I got. _I do not like him…_ I said to myself. After saying that, I started playing the memory farther.

"Stop it!" I accidentally said aloud while smacking my face with both hands.

"Who are you talking to?" Allen asked.

"W-What? N-No one… myself?" I was so confused. I made eye contact with Lavi then quickly looked at Lenalee. "Let's go find that innocence!" I said, turning and walking off.

"I think we should split up."

"Good idea Lenalee! I'll go this way!" I said.

"I meant in groups." I stopped. "I'll go with Allen. Lavi, you go with Ri- I mean Ki." She looked at me and smiled. Then her and Allen walked off, leaving me alone with Lavi.

"ha… We, um… should start looking." I said. I started to walk again but Lavi grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn and look at him. I couldn't hide the blush that started to form on my face.

"Ki… um… is the incident from the train bothering you?"

I swallowed hard. "I-I don't know…" I pulled my arm from his grasp and ran ahead. "Come on, that innocence isn't going to find itself." I tried to place a real smile on my face but I was too busy with the memory. _Damn it._

As we searched for the innocence, I felt Lavi staring at me but I tried to ignore it. I kept telling myself I didn't like him… _But… what if it's more?_ I shook my head, clearing the thought away. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and an Akuma shoot at the spot I was in only moments ago.

Lavi, hammer already activated, smashed it. "T-Thanks.." I said without looking at him. I finally looked up and seen him staring at me intently. I looked away "Let's continue our search…"

He reached over and grabbed my arm and I looked at him again. "Why won't you tell me your real name?"

I looked away and said with a smile "Because I know you want to know and I love that it annoys you."

He pouted. He move one hand to my side and kept the other one on my arm. Then he moved closer. "L-Lavi! What are you doing?" I asked a little panicked.

"Ki…"

* * *

><p><em>I had to redo this chapter because something weird happened to it. (Wish i knew <em>_earlier) I hope you enjoyed so far though._


	6. Chapter 5

**(****Rinkata's POV****)**

"Ki…" Lavi moved closer.

I closed my eyes tight and turned my face away. I used my free hand and pushed against his chest. "W-What Are you doing? L-Let go!"

"I'll let go…" I opened one eye and looked at him "if you tell me your name."

"Ow!" I stomped as hard as I could on his foot.

"Jerk!" I yelled, my face flushed. "You wanna know? It's Rinkata Mamizu." I looked away from him.

"Hey, what's the matter?-"

"Just… leave me alone." I started walking away "Come on, let's find that innocence…"

**(****Lavi's POV****)**

_I really wanted to know her name but she just won't tell. If I hadn't been standing, then…_

I thought of the train incident. I really wanted to close the gap that was between us but I didn't. I was scared that if I did she wouldn't feel the same

And what's worse is that if she did feel the same, being a bookman's apprentice means that I wouldn't be able to anyway.

When the train stopped, she was the first one off. I stepped out and seen 'Ki' breathing slowly. Then, as we got closer to her, she said "Stop it!"

Allen asked her who was she talking to and she muttered about it being nothing. I took notice of her body becoming stiff when Lenalee mentioned about splitting into groups.

Before we started our search, I stopped her and asked if something was wrong. And even though I haven't known her long, I could tell something was off.

As we searched, I noticed she kept shaking her head. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. My intention was to talk to her but at that exact moment I pulled her an Akuma tried to attack her. I destroyed it quickly.

She was going to walk away but I grabbed her again. "Why won't you tell me your name?"

She turned her face away, but I seen the smirk that came across her face. "Because I know you want to know and I love that it annoys you." I pouted. Then a plan came to my mind.

_Let's see, she keeps trying to pull away and she has a small blush on her face… maybe…_ I pulled her closer to me and placed my other hand on her side to make sure she didn't run. I figured if I freaked her out then she'll tel me her name.

She seemed to struggle to get free but she didn't do much. "Ki…" I said in a whispered voice. She closed her eyes and turned away from me.

"W-What are you doing? L-Let go!"

"I'll let go…if you tell me your name." Suddenly pain shoot throughout my foot. "Ow!"

"Jerk! You wanna know? It's Rinkata Mamizu." I glanced at her after she told me her name.

"Hey, what's the matter?-" I started to ask but she spoke.

"Just… leave me alone." She walked away "Come on, let's find that innocence…"

I watched her walk away and I just stood there wondering if I went to far. _I really messed up this time, didn't I?…_

"H-Hey! Wait a minute Rinkata!" She whipped around and pointed her gun. I ducked and she shoot at an Akuma. Then she continued to walk. I breathed out.

I grabbed a hold of her hand and she yanked it away and pulled out her knife. "Don't. Touch. Me." She grounded out. I raised my hands in defense.

"I am just trying to apologize. I was just playing…"

"Just forget about it." She looked around. "Maybe we should check the middle of town."

"Okay…" I followed her and we continued in silence.

Once we reached the middle of town, we ran into Lenalee and Allen. "Hey Lenalee!" Rinkata said, finally putting a smile on her face.

"Hey Ki-"

"Lavi knows my name" she said.

Lenalee looked at me then back at Rinkata. "Why are you two here?"

"We were walking and I was thinking that if we fanned out from the middle maybe we'd find it."

"I was thinking the same thing too!" Lenalee said with a smile.

"Okay so me and you will go that way." Rinkata was already walking away, dragging Lenalee with her. Lenalee looked confused but followed anyway.

"What was that about?" Allen asked.

I sighed. "Come on… I'll tell you as we search."

After I told Allen what happened, he seemed to be thinking.

"I think I messed up…" I mumbled.

"I agree. Do you like Rinkata?"

I blinked. "I… what?"

"Do you like her, like… LIKE like her?

I looked away from him "I don't know… I… I think I do…"

"Well… you should go apologize and tell her that you do."

"I already tried to apologize but she wouldn't listen. I don't know what to do…"

"Well, make her listen. She-" Allen stopped in his tracks. "2 Akuma up ahead."

We readied our innocence. We attacked. "Little hammer, big hammer. Grow grow GROW!" I took down 1 while Allen took care of the other. I looked at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting. "We should find someplace to sleep for the night." Allen nodded his head.

The next morning we resumed our search. "Where the hell is this innocence?" I asked in annoyance.

"We just got to keep looking." Allen said. Someone with red hair ran in front of us just then and her blue eyes looked at us.

"Did you happen too see a black cat run through?" Rinkata asked.

"No, why?" Allen asked.

"Um… it may or may not have eaten Timcanpy…" she said while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Timcanpy went with you two? No wonder I couldn't find him" Allen said.

"Yeah, well, a cat has him now." A black streak ran past us. "There it is! Get back here!" she took off. Lenalee came out of no where and caught the creature and pulled Timcanpy out of its mouth. "You are a lot of trouble, huh Timcanpy?" she said, petting the golden golem and smiling.

"Hey, uh, Rin?" She looked at me with no emotion.

"It's Rinkata. You wanted to know my name so bad, don't be using nicknames."

I looked down. "Can we… can we talk?"

She sighed. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is!" I walked over to her and grabbed her arm gently. Then, without thinking, I pulled her closer and kissed her. I pulled away after a moment and said "I didn't mean to hurt you… I was.. I don't know… I just wanted to know your name so bad and then I remembered you kept blushing every time I looked at you. I thought that if I did that then you would tell me…" I said.

She just stared wide eyed at me. We stood like that for a moment, then she pulled away. She turned her attention towards the surrounding area, looking for more Akuma. Her eyes widened and she pointed at it, saying, "What's that light?" The rest of us looked up. There was light shining from beyond the buildings.

We all started to run toward it but before we found where it was coming from, it vanished. We continued in the direction it was.

When we came to a stop, the only thing that we found was a statue.


End file.
